She is My Sin
by darkninjagirl
Summary: Seras uncovered a dark secret and tries to run away from her family. She just never thought that she'd end up at Hellsing's door, and she never dreamed she'd meet Alucard. AxS pairing
1. No Longer Silent

**She Is My Sin**

_Ch.1 No Longer Silent_

Birds were chirping off in the distance, which was a relaxing sound to her tired ears. She shifted her body gently to the side, enjoying the feeling of the lush grass under her body and the warming sensation given to her by the sun. It was a paradise to her, a perfect place to find yourself.

'Seras!' came the soft call of a woman. Her eyes opened, but only a little bit. Raising her left arm to her face, she shielded her sleepy eyes from the intense sunlight. The world came into focus, very slowly and she adored the world she found herself in. A vast field of lush, green grass with several large trees scattered around randomly. She found herself, sitting under the biggest of these trees, located on the top of a small hill that over looked a tiny stream.

Sunlight streamed down through gaps in the leaves and dotted the ground and her body. She felt so peaceful and happy, just by sitting there in the protection of the great oak.

'Seras!' came the woman's voice again.

She tilted her head upwards, no longer worried about protecting her eyes from the sun. Two silhouette's appeared off in the distance, then slowly came into view. Her eyes widened. The man towered over the smaller, petite woman. His left arm wrapped lovingly around her shoulder, keeping her close to his side. The woman was smiling warmly, waving her arm high in the air.

'Seras! It's time for lunch, you'd better hurry!' the woman laughed sweetly while the man chuckled. A weak smile formed on her face as tears began to stream down her face. Jumping to her feet, she ran wildly down the hill and across the field. Praying that this wasn't a dream.

"Mom! Dad!" she cried, tears rolling down her face as she threw herself into their loving arms. She burried her face into her father's chest, holding on for dear life.

'Why so affectionate, Seras?' he chuckled while gently prying her hands off of him and hoisting her into the air. Then suddenly, she was a child again. Screaming and squealing with joy as her father lifted her into the air, spinning in circles as he did. Her mother sat under the tree, watching with a warm smile on her face. She shut her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind against her face as she was twirled around.

'It looks like rain.' her mother's voice stated. She opened her eyes and found herself staring out a window at the night sky. Rain was splattering against the window, blurring her vision of the outside world. Behind her, her parents sat around a blazing fire that lit the entire room. Her large, blue eyes locked onto something in the distance. It looked like the dark silhouette of a man.

Red eyes flared from the place where his face was. They softened for a split second, but quickly became narrow and cruel. Her body froze under his intense gaze. The house melted away into the darkness. She stood and stared at the approaching figure, her eyes suddenly filling with tears.

"Are you the one?" she screeched. The man was silent. "Answer me! Are you the one?' she demanded. The man threw his head back and cackled. She flinched at the blood lust that dripped from his voice. She turned her gaze away, tears streaming down her face and mixing with the rain.

'I killed them all.' he murmured. She looked up, stunned that he had admitted to it. His red eyes glaring at her. 'I would have killed you too, but they stopped me. Killing a child isn't right, that's what they said. Now,' he grinned, 'I'm glad I didn't, because this beautiful woman belongs to me.'

She opened her eyes, staring at the large white canopy that was strung over her bed. Rolling over, she gently burried her face in the pillow. She took a moment to recover from the dream before walking over to the large window and staring out at the sky.

It was all planned out, she even had her things all packed. The operation would take place at 8:30, exactly fifteen minutes before the maid would come to check on her. That gave her enough time to go out the window, down the vines, across the yard, and hopefully over the fence. Then she could go wherever she wanted and as far away from **them** as she could go.

A shiver ran up her spine as she looked out the window and out over the enormous yard. The stone fence was several feet high and would prove to be difficult to climb over, but it would have to be done. She wanted out so badly, that she had been forced to try and escape. She sighed and left her spot by the window to sit on her bed. Turning her head, she looked up at the clock.

"8:27 P.M." she whispered while turning her determined gaze towards the window. "Now or never." she gulped. She slid off the bed and reached underneath it. After fishing around for a minute, she managed to grasp onto her black bag and pulled it out. She raced to the window, quietly pushing it open and crawling out on the windowsill. A gust of cold air blasted her the moment she was outside.

She turned her back to the wind and set to work on climbing down the vines that covered the mansion. She had assumed that it would be so much easier than it really was, but it proved to be quite difficult. The vines weren't as strong as she had assumed. Even though she was a slender and petite woman, the vines snapped several feet from the ground, sending her down on her back. The impact made her wince as she felt something dig into her back, which she ignored as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees. She guessed that she had at least eight minutes left before they realized she had left.

She got up to her feet slowly and made her way across the yard, which was a good long run. The area around the mansion was...oversized you could say. No one was around as she came closer to the fence, which caused a smile of victory to cross onto her exhausted face.

'Almost!' she thought while going faster. Two feet from the fence, her plans went down the drain when someone grabbed her left arm and swung her around. She stared up at the man who now held onto her, completely petrified with fear. He narrowed his eyes behind his black sunglasses and tightened his grip on her arm, causing her to give a small yelp.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a cold, lifeless voice. She was silent. He frowned and jerked on her arm, pulling her forward and grabbing her face in his other hand. Her gentle, blue eyes were brimmed with tears as he forced her to look directly at him. "Answer me!" he hissed through clenched teeth. She struggled against his grip, trying to pry his hands off of her. Her gentle, blue eyes were brimmed with tears that flowing down her face. He sighed and released his grip on the girl, causing her to fall to her knees.

She kept her head down and let her hands dig into the grass, trying to vent to anger. The man looked at her through his sunglasses. She was a very beautiful woman, anyone who looked at her could see that. Strawberry blonde hair, gentle blue eyes, and a body that could kill. A slender, hour glass shaped body that could knock anyone off their feet. The girl was only 17 and already prettier and built better than most woman twice her age.

"Get up!" he barked at her. "Your parents must be worried about their precious little angel." he said mockingly while pulling her to her feet. A look of sheer terror fell onto her face. In a moment of strength, She broke his grip and jumped away from him. He turned around, an annoyed look on his pale face.

"Don't do this, Seras." he tried to calm her. "If you leave now, you know what they'll do, and you know it won't be good." Seras shook her head and tried to keep in her sobs.

"Please, Leon. Please..." she pleaded with the slowly advancing male. "Please... just let me go..." she added while quickly backing away from him, afraid of him catching her again. He shook his head slowly.

"You know I can't do that. Now that you know about AVT, it would a bad thing if you got away and told someone about it. It would be bad for both of us. You know that, don't you Seras?" he replied calmly. In a swift movement, he reached out in an attempt to grab her. She was fast enough to smack his hand away and go to the left.

"No!" she cried in a hoarse voice. Leon sighed in frustration while running a hand through his dark brown hair. He raised his head to stare at the cowering girl before him. "Please." she asked again, her eyes looking up at him so innocently. He stopped moving, his arms resting at his sides as his eyes locked onto her from behind his glasses.

"I can't, I won't." he replied in a cold voice, one that was different from the voice he had been using. Seras flinched at his voice, but took a few steps towards him anyways.

"Leon?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. She took another step towards him and gave a surprised yelp when he reached out and grabbed her right arm in one hand and her face in the other. He brought her face up to his, bringing his lips down over hers and forcefully kissing her.

She struggled against his kiss and broke free for a moment, but he moved his hand that once held her face to her head and forced her back into the kiss. He broke the kiss after a minute and pulled her against him, his grip tightening with each second that passed.

"Leon..." she whimpered. "Please don't do this to me." she cried, her voice filled with pain and exhaustion. He went still for a moment again. Slowly, his grip began to loosen and then broke completely. Seras slowly backed up, staring intently at Leon as he lowered his head, staring at his hands.

"Seras... I'm so sorry..." he whispered in an ashamed voice as he disappeared into the shadows, leaving Seras alone once again.

"Thank you, Leon." she whispered with a soft, gentle smile on her face. She turned back to the fence to complete her escape.

------------

I'm having some trouble making a choice as to which pairing this story should focus on. Alucard and Seras, Pip and Seras, or something else. I would be very happy if those who read this, tell me their opinion on the matter. Thank you.


	2. Unusual and Beautiful

**She Is My Sin**

_Ch.2 Unusual and Beautiful_

Seras was lost. She had gotten on a bus and rode it for about an hour before getting off in a quiet looking town. Of course, she didn't know where she was, or what she was going to do there. First, she had to find a hotel to check into and then decide what to do next. It was around 10:00 P.M. now and she was still having no luck. There wasn't really anyone outside and Seras looked as lost as she felt.

A smile crept onto her face. This town was quiet, small, and calm. It made her feel... welcome. Seras hadn't had much time to do anything before she left, so she wasn't dressed for the weather. It was early December and snowing gently, which made the town look even more appealing to her. It was a white dress that was laid over her petite body, falling just abover her ankles in a flowing skirt. The sleeves were long, bell sleeves and the dress back left her back exposed.

She hadn't even thought about bringing a jacket or changing into something warmer.

'That would have smart.' she mentally slapped herself. She wrapped her arms around herself as a wave of shivers ran up her spine. 'I have to find a hotel before I freeze.' she stated to herself while stopping to look around, not that it did her any good. Everything looked the same to her. She sighed in frustration, gently lowering herself onto a nearby bench. Placing her head in her hands, she let her body vent some of her sorrow by crying silently.

The tears kept flowing for about five minutes before she leaned back, letting her head go back as well. The tears were still falling, but much slower than before. Snow flakes fell on her face, sending a chill throughout her whole body. The sky was dark, the stars were glittering, and the snow made everything seem more wonderful. In that one moment, nothing moved and no sound reached her ears. The world froze to her as the tears increased.

Walter was heading back to the hotel after finishing some business for Integra outside of the city. It had been a rather long walk for him, but it was a nice night so he had no problem with it. Integra had been swamped with work since a strange, new type of Freak showed up one night. Stronger, faster, smarter, and harder to kill. These creatures were like annoying insects to him, and the only problem was that after you smashed one, more were sure to come along later.

It was hard work, but he dealt with it. Walter turned right around a building and stopped. He hadn't seen anyone else walking around for at least an hour. There was a girl sitting on a bench, her head in her hands as her body gently shook, either from the cold or from her tears. Suddenly, she straightened her body then let her head roll back to stare at the sky. A dazed looked crossed the girls face and turned to amazement. Her eyes closed slightly and softened as the snow fell.

He had to admit, the girl didn't look human. Of course, he meant that in the best possible way. She was clothed in a white dress with wild, strawberry blonde hair, and gentle, blue eyes. She was...angelic sitting there, basking in the cold moonlight. Perhaps the girl was an angel come to Earth. He chuckled at the thought, causing the girl to snap her head to the side and stare at him.

Large, frightened eyes stared curiously at him. He cleared his throat and gave a small bow, which she responded to with a nod. Walter made his way across the sidewalk to her bench and stopped.

"May I sit?" he asked politely. The girl answered by scooting off to the left side of the bench. Walter gave a kind smile and sat next to her, looking up at the moon. "It's a nice night, isn't it Miss?" he questioned, trying to sound polite.

"Yes... it is..." she replied. Her voice sounded exactly the way he thought it would. A soft, musical voice that lingered in ones' mind.

"If you don't mind, may I ask your name and why you're sitting here alone?" he asked calmly and slowly. She hesitated, deliberating on if she should answer or not. Eventually, she decided that he was friendly and trustworthy. Seras turned her face to him, giving him a friendly smile.

"I'm Seras. Seras Victoria, and I was trying to find a hotel but I got lost. Could you maybe... help me?" she asked sweetly. Walter found that her sudden, upbeat attitude was rather... childish. It was rather amusing and caused him to chuckle again. Walter stood up and bowed again.

"I am Walter and it would be my pleasure to assist you, Miss Victoria." Seras jumped up and hugged Walter.

"Oh thank you so much!" she cried. Walter was a bit shocked for a moment, but gently patted her on the back.

"Don't mention it, but we should hurry. It's getting colder and you aren't properly dressed to be out this late." he stated while gently pushing her off. Seras blushed and looked at her dress, but nodded. "It's this way." he motioned for her to follow him. Seras nodded again and followed close behind him.

"May I ask what you're doing in this town?" Walter asked after a few minutes of silence. Seras instantly stopped, causing Walter to stop as well. He looked at her frightened and sad expression and decided not to bring it up again. "I'm sorry, Miss Victoria. Please forgive me if I've done something wrong."

"Oh no! You've done nothing wrong. It's just... not a happy topic for me to talk about. Please just... don't ask me again." she pleaded.

"Of course, you may ask me questions if you'd like. Shall we continue?" he stated. Seras nodded. There was an eerie silence between the two of them for a few more minutes before it began to drive Seras crazy.

"What do you do, Walter?" she asked, suddenly very curious as to what the man did. Walter looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I am a butler." he replied bluntly.

"To whom?" Seras urged him to continue.

"Sire Integra Hellsing." was his simple reply. "I have served the Hellsing family all my life and will continue to do so until I die."

"Is Integra a good person? I mean... is she kind to you?" Seras asked. Walter nodded.

"Integra is a complex woman, whos job is more stress than most people have to deal with in their whole lives. She takes great pride in her work and is as kind as a woman like her can be. Sir Integra is a strong woman." he stated.

"Oh, well I'm glad. It would a bad thing if you were working for a cruel person. I'm happy that you enjoy your work, Walter. Really I am." Seras smiled. Walter returned the gesture and looked back off towards the roads.

"Ah, there it is. That's the only hotel in this town. A bit fancy, but it has good prices. I think you'll like it there. I'm staying there as well, so I may see you again." Seras smiled at the thought. This man was kind and thoughtful. He reminded her of a grandfather. If she could have one, she'd want him to be hers. It brought a warm, childish smile to her face. They were quiet the rest of the walk up to the hotel doors.

Walter opened the door for Seras and she thanked him while walking inside. A gust of warm air greeted her frozen, tired body. Walter laughed at her childish grin once inside a warm place. Seras quickly made her way to the front desk and got herself a room. Walter came up behind her as she turned around.

"Thank you so much, Walter. I really do appreciate your help." she thanked him. "I will be going now, but I hope to see you again." she smiled. Walter smiled back and watched as she turned and walked away. Walter quickly went off in the opposite direction, to report to Integra.

"Welcome back, Walter." she greeted him while flipping through some files. Walter bowed and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and offered it to her. Integra eyed the paper but took it and read it out loud.

"The AVT files have been stolen. Find the thief and bring them back alive." Integra read the paper again and leaned back in her chair. "Where do you find this?" she inquired.

"I found it on the body of Freak that killed just outside of town, Sir Integra. It was... abnormally difficult to kill, meaning it was one of the new Freaks." he reported. Integra sighed and let the paper fall on the desk.

"These new Freaks are becoming annoying. Did you find anything else out, or did anything else happen?" she asked. Walter nodded.

"I don't know if its important, but on my way back I ran into a young woman sitting on a bench, staring at the sky." Integra raised a brow and urged him to continue. "She didn't say much about who she was or why she was there, but she did say that she was lost and looking for a hotel. So, I brought her here. The girl was quite... unusual." he stated. "Like she was hiding some kind of secret."

Seras had a little trouble finding her room, but she eventually got to it with the help of a maid. Seras was happy to finally be there. Free of her everything that had brought horror to her life. Free to live a simple, peaceful life. The one that she had always wanted and yearned for. Seras was smiling when she opened the door and slipped inside. It was a basic room. A bed, a bathroom, and the other essentials.

She didn't bother to turn on the lights or anything. Instead, she ran across the room and threw herself onto the bed. The warm, soft bed felt like heaven against her skin. She sighed in relief and rolled over, pulling the sheets around her body and snuggling against the bed. She was so tired that she instantly began to fall asleep.

Two crimson orbs watched her from the darkness. Watching every movement, every turn, and every word she spoke while in her dreamland. The beautiful yet unusual woman had fallen asleep within the first twenty minutes upon arriving in the room. He cast a great shadow that loomed over her. Moving silently, he made his way to the other side of the bed where he could see her better. The curtains were open, allowing the pure moonlight to filter down and settle on her angelic figure.

He moved a white gloved hand to her face, gently caressing her skin with the back side of his hand. She felt so warm to his cold touch. Her peaceful face was illuminated by the moon as she slept. He let his other hand run through her hair as he took in her scent. The girl twitched under his touch and he drew back almost instantly. That wasn't like him. He didn't normally treat humans like that. He didn't touch them, nor did he like most of them. Well, other than his Master and Walter of course. They were exceptions to that.

The girl gently rolled over onto her other side and let out a soft sigh. She had a heavenly voice. This human was interesting to him. Perhaps he could use her to amuse himself in the future. He frowned. This girl wouldn't be around for very long, Integra was leaving tomorrow night and so was he. That would be goodbye to this interesting human.

'Too bad.' he thought while phasing through the walls and leaving her to rest in peace and heading back to Integra's room.

She looked up only for a moment before going back to work. He crossed the room and took a seat in one of the various chairs.

"What were you doing?" she asked, assuming that he was out terrorizing the innocent. The wide grin she got as a reply didn't help.

"Just out... amusing myself." he grinned.

------------

I'vedecided to make this an AxS fanfic. Thanks to everyone who expressed their opinions. Anyways, chapter three is on its way.


	3. Face to Face

**She Is My Sin**

_Ch.3 Face to Face_

Seras had been up for a few minutes before deciding to take a shower. She walked into the bathroom, closing the door and then undressing. She turned on the hot water and jumped into the shower. Her muscles and body ached, but the hot water felt so heavenly against her skin. Seras closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of the water for a few minutes. After a while, Seras quickly washed and got out. She dried herself in the bathroom, then put on her white dress before leaving.

Seras flopped onto the bed and laid there a moment, taking in the clean scent that floated through the room. Then her eyes fell onto her black bag. Seras sat up and stared at it a moment, but grabbed it and emptied it on the bed. There were several thick files, two small black cases, money, random papers, and other documents. Seras sorted through everything and made sure everything was there. Which, thankfully, it was. She grabbed one of the files and opened it, flipping through the many pages.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked while staring at the papers. "I could turn this over to the police, but they probably wouldn't believe anything in here. I don't know what to do." she cried while pulling her legs up to her chest. Seras took a moment to regain her composure and then suddenly realized how hungry she was. Her stomach grumbled as she put everything back into her bag and left her room.

Seras stepped out of the elevator and made her way into the lobby, where she saw that it was still snowing. She smiled to herself while walking around, trying to find the dining area. It was rather easy to find, because quite a few people were headed that way for breakfast. Seras walked in and was amazed at how fancy it looked.

She chose a small table by a window in the corner and sat down. All she ordered was a cup of tea, despite her hunger. She didn't feel like she could hold down any solid food. Seras sat there, enjoying the view and gingerly sipping her tea for about twenty minutes before the cup was empty, but she still sat there. Without knowing it, Seras began to quietly sing.

_"Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day_

_Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me_

_Would you do it with me  
Heal the scars and change the stars  
Would you do it for me  
Turn loose the heaven within"_

Seras closed her eyes, remembering the melody of the song and played it in her head. She loved this song for some reason. It just... grabbed her attention more than other songs. She began to hum the melody, singing the words in her head. A sudden breath of cold air hit her neck, causing her to freeze instantly and looked around cautiously. There was no one suspicious that she could see, so she just shook it off then got up and left.

Alucard didn't usually stay awake during the day, but he couldn't sleep. Which was odd for him. He sat in the dining hall, just sitting at a corner table, watching people come and go. Then she came into the room, looking so angelic as she gracefully crossed the room. His normal grin widened as she walked towards the table next to his. She didn't seem very interested in him as she sat with her back to him and looked out the window.

He watched her patiently as she sipped away at her tea until it was gone. The girl sighed and began to hum and that turned into words. Alucard listened intently to the first few lines, then began to lose himself as he did the night before. He evaporated into the shadows, hiding himself from the human eye. He switched seats so he was sitting next to her.

He leaned his head down next to her neck and breathed in her sweet scent. After doing it, he realized that it was a bad idea, because she got frightened and stopped singing. He enjoyed hearing her sing, it was calming. It was even more annoying when she got up and left.

'Just get back to your room and you'll be fine.' she thought, trying to calm herself. It didn't work very well. Her heart was pounding and her blood was racing. Something just felt... wrong. Seras stopped in front of the elevator, smashing the up button at least three times before recoiling her hand. She impatiently tapped her fingers against her arm and tapped her foot.

"Aren't we impatient?" Seras suppressed her fear while turning around slowly. Her eyes scanned the area, but no one was even close to her. She sighed a breath of relief and turned back around, just to watch as the elevator door closed.

"Damn..." she muttered.

"You haven't said something like that in a long time." someone chuckled. Seras nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Leon leaning against the wall beside the elevator. She crushed her bag against her side, while keeping her eyes locked on him. "What's with the suspicious look, Seras?" he questioned.

"You are suspicious, Leon." she quickly countered. Leon knew that she was hiding her fear behind a mask of confidence. She always did that and it fooled most people. He shook his head.

"If only they knew what the real Seras is like." he grinned. Seras took a step back, afraid of the way his voice sounded. "The night you left was difficult for me. I had to explain what happened, I had to lie. You're coming back with me." Seras started shaking her head. In a flash, Leon reappeared in front of her and grabbed her free hand. "Even if you don't want to." he hissed.

Leon dragged Seras into the center of the lobby and made her sit while he went to the front desk. Seras sighed. Running wasn't an option, because he would catch her before she got very far. If someone was with her, or near her then maybe he would stay away. Then again, who would come to her rescue, she sighed.

A feeling of dread began to build up inside of her. How she would hate to go back to that house, and to those people who lived there. She hung her head, ashamed of everything that had happened to her so far. She was consumed with own dark emotions for a moment.

"Are you checking out already, Miss Victoria?" Seras looked up to see Walter standing in front of her. Her dread suddenly vanished and was replaced with joy and hope. She jumped to her feet.

"Walter, please help me. That man, over there." she pointed to Leon. "Is trying to take me away. Oh please don't let him do that, please Walter!" she begged as tears began to fall down her pale face. Walter looked up at Leon's back and narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"Of course, Miss Victoria. I would never let him do something like that. Please come with me." he said. Seras smiled at him like he was her hero, which was sort of true. For a moment, everything seemed bright again.

"Where are you going, Seras?" Leon asked while coming up from behind them. "I thought we were going back to your parents house." he added while reaching out to grab her, but Walter gently pulled her out of Leon's reach.

"You will not lay a finger on Miss Victoria, and I suggest that you leave before I turn you in to the police." Walter stated. Leon raised a brow at Seras then smiled.

"What on earth are you talking about? I'm Seras' bodyguard. She belongs to a very wealthy family and last night she went missing. I'm just trying to take her home, back to her worried parents." Leon lied. Walter looked at Seras, who had turned her face away from him.

"Is that true, Miss Victoria?" he asked softly.

"It's well... most of it." she whispered, unable to lie to Walter. She felt bad for trying to trick him into saving her, but she just couldn't go back, ever. "Still, please don't let him take me. I'm begging you, Walter." she pleaded desperately. Walter looked from Seras to Leon then smiled.

"If you left, then I'm sure you had a good reason for it. I believe you're a very responsible young woman who made decisions on your own. Now, I think I should take you to meet Sir Integra." Walter stated while gently pulling her along. She was speechless as a soft smiled fell onto her face.

"Thank you, so much Walter."

Seras waited next to Walter as he unlocked and opened the door to a room. The curtains were pulled closed and it was rather dark, except for a small light on a desk where a woman sat. She had long blonde hair and icey blue eyes and seemed to not really care that she was there.

"Welcome back, Walter." she said bluntly.

"Yes, Sir Integra. I've brought Miss Victoria with me, the girl I told you about last night." he added. Integra looked up, her icey gaze catching hold of Seras. She leaned back in the chair and beckoned for her to come closer.

"Why did you bring her here, Walter?" she asked, suddenly sounding rather annoyed.

"She was being pursued by a Freak, Sir Integra. One that seemed to know her quite well, and I thought it would be best to keep her safe." he reported. Seras looked at Walter over her shoulder, rather shocked that he had just told her all of that. She was rather hoping to keep all of that hidden.

"A Freak, you say?" she inquired, suddenly very interested. "Why don't you sit down, Seras." Seras obeyed and took a seat, moving her bag onto her lap and tightening her grip, which Integra noticed.

"Is there something important in that bag? You seem to be extremely protective of it." she stated. Seras looked at the bag and shook her head, trying to lie.

"Lying isn't a good quality, miss." a deep baritone voice said from the shadows. "Besides, you can't lie when I can read your mind." it chuckled. Seras looked around, and began to feel nervious.

"Stop scaring her, Alucard! You're giving me a headache." Integra barked while rubbing her temple. Alucard stepped from the shadows and bowed to Integra.

"I apologize, Master. Now, about the contents of her bag..." he started while turning his piercing red gaze towards Seras. She held her breath, staring in awe at the man before her. So many words ran through her mind of how to describe him as she tightened her grip on the bag. For some reason, Seras became rather flustered. Her face turning a soft pink and her mind going blank.

"My name is Alucard. Its a pleasure to meet you, Seras Victoria." he said with a sweeping bow.

------------------

Sorry it took so long.


	4. Secrative

**She Is My Sin**

_Ch.4 Secrative_

Seras could only give the smallest of nods in reply to Alucard's introduction. There was something odd about him that made her mind go blank. She also couldn't stop staring at him, which caused her face to turn another shade of pink. Seras tried to advert her gaze onto anything but him, and that only seemed to amuse him more.

"Something horrible, isn't it?" Alucard asked. Seras snapped her head back to where he should have been, several feet away. Her body tensed when she found that he was now standing directly in front of her. "Something that haunts your dreams and tears away at your soul, am I right?" he grinned. Seras shrank back against the chair, trying to think of an answer.

"Alucard!" Integra barked. "Leave the poor girl alone!" she ordered. Alucard lingered a moment, but reluctantly moved away from Seras. She let out a sigh of relief once he was several feet away again. She looked at Walter and then to Integra. She felt so uncomfortable and began to fidget in her seat. Maybe she was just restless because Leon was in the building. A shiver ran up her spine and her memories flashed through her head.

"Seras!" Integra practically shouted at the spaced out girl. Her head snapped up and she looked flustered.

"I...I'm very sorry!" she quickly apologized. Integra sighed and closed one of the various files that were scattered around on the desk. "Um... what is it... you do exactly?" Seras asked while keeping her head down.

"I am the leader of the Hellsing Organization. We deal with things like Freaks and vampires." she smirked. She doubted that Seras even knew what a Freak was. Though she did wonder why one was after her. Integra shook her shoulders and no one seemed to notice, except Alucard of course.

"Really!" Integra looked up, rather shocked that she had sounded so... happy about it. "You're not lying, are you?" she exclaimed. The room went silent and Seras sat in confusion. She searched everyone's face, trying to grasp what they were thinking about.

"Why would I?" Integra retorted.

"Most people would. Can I trust you enough to tell you something important?" Seras asked. Walter nodded.

"Of course you can, Miss Victoria. Now, what is it you want to tell us?" he urged her to go on. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Do you know what AVT is?" Seras asked.

"No." Integra replied.

"It stands for Artificial Vampire Technology. In other words, it's a special project that was made to create Freaks."

"Using the Freak chip." Integra finished. Seras shook her head.

"No, they don't use any kind of chip. Instead, they inject the subject with a strange liquid. I'm afraid I still don't understand how that works yet, though." she continued. "AVT had two main purposes. One was to create Freaks and the other is to hide an even larger project. However, something odd came out of AVT." she added.

"And what might that be?" Alucard asked.

"This." she stated in a low voice. The room was silent as Seras took one of the black cases from her bag and offered it to Integra. She reluctantly took the case and opened it. There were 10 tiny viles full of a red liquid.

"What exactly... is this?" she asked while taking out one of the viles and looking it over.

"It's a cure for vampires and Freaks." she said bluntly. The room went silent and it seemed that for a moment, they all let their surprise and shock show on their faces.

"You're lying." Integra retorted, unable to believe that.

"I'm not!" Seras argued. "Well, it's not a perfect cure. It turns the injected person into a human, but it will also kill the person injected. Now, aside from making Freaks and coming up with this imperfect cure, AVT had one more purpose which was to hide, or cover up, an even bigger project." she shuddered.

"What is this bigger project?" Alucard demanded.

"I don't know." she replied in a small voice. The room went silent again. "I don't know very much about the other project, I only have the files for AVT." she added while pulling the files from her bag and handing them to Integra. She eagerly grabbed them and flipped through the small mountain of papers.

"Well now, Miss Victoria, how did you come across all of this information?" Integra questioned.

"I'd rather not say..." she whispered. Integra raised a brow. This girl was rather odd and probably knew more than she let on. Even though everything she had just revealed was important, Integra knew that Seras was still being secrative. Now how to get that information. Integra let her gaze wander in the direction of Alucard, who was grinning like a maniac.

"Walter, please take Miss Victoria into the other room and let her get some rest. I'm sure you must be exhausted." Integra added with the softest smile she could make. Alucard chuckled inwardly, because he knew that his master was up to something. Walter only nodded and lead Seras into a seperate room. Once the door was closed, Integra turned her gaze towards Alucard.

"Find out what she's hiding once she's asleep, Alucard." Integra ordered, her cold tone once again in place. Alucard gave a sweeping bow as he vanished into the darkness.

"As you wish, Master." he chuckled. Integra shivered, she needed to make him stop that one day.

"Here you are, Miss Victoria. You can sleep here." Walter stated while motioning for her to come into the room. Seras kept her head head and her she didn't move. He gave her a concerned look, but left her in silence.

Seras waited until the door was closed before venturing into the room. She let her bag fall onto the ground, no longer concerned with its contents. The bed was the same as the one from her room, only a little bigger. She sat down on the edge and stared at the wall in front of her.

Slowly, she began to fall backwards on the bed. Her eyes were now fixed on the ceiling. Slowly, she felt herself begin to drift off. It took another ten minutes before she had closed her eyes to sleep. The moment she did, Alucard stepped from the shadows, ready to do the job his master had assigned to him. He grinned.

--------------

Sorry that it's so short and taken a while to be put up.


	5. All I Remember is Blood

**She Is My Sin**

_Ch. 5 'All I Remember... is blood'_

Invading her dreams was an easy task that he had many times in the past to various people. It was a wonderful way to figure out what they thought about and often gave way to their pasts. He sat beside her bed, closest to where she was laying, and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he found himself in a rather depressing place.

The was a dead field, surrounded by dead trees and animals, whose blood was spread everywhere. Then, there was a tiny, wooden house. It stood just on the edge of the vast field and looked to be one of the saddest things he had ever seen. As he approached, he noticed the details about this sad little house. There were two windows on either side of the door, and both were broken with jagged pieces of glass dripping blood. The door had completely torn off the hinges and was laying several feet from the door frame. The upstaris windows were all still together, but covered with a blood like fog with words written in it. The words 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' showed up the boldest, along with 'Help'. The roof of the house was smashed in and looked like it would fall at any given moment.

It wasn't until he entered the house, that he was able to grasp more of what was going on. In the center of the large, open room was a small girl. Her short, blonde hair streaked with blood and her pale blue eyes staring off into space. A look of confusion and disbelief was spread over her pale face. The room itself was covered in blood. Writing on the walls and all over the floor. Upon further inspection, he found two dead bodies. A woman, whos head had been torn off and face was so distorted, he couldn't make out any of the features. The other was a mans. Just as bad, if not worse than the womans. A giant hole was torn through his chest and his arms had been torn off. A look of sheer terror and pain was spread across his cut face.

The oddest thing was, was that they were talking. The woman was screaming and the man was saying 'I love you' and 'don't hurt them'. The girl had been wearing a white nightgown that was now mostly red. She tilted her head upwards and Alucard followed her gaze. The ceiling was bleeding, if that was even possible. Large drops of blood fell from the ceiling and began to fill the now closed room. Alucard watched as blood washed over the girls head, her sad blue eyes the last thing he saw before phasing out of the house. A few seconds later, the roof caved in, turning to blood and spraying over the whole the field.

Once the house was gone and the blood had become still, he looked for the child and found her. Only, it was no longer a child. Seras laid there, sprawled across the blood soaked ground. Her fingers twitching as it began to rain. The rain was freezing, and even he felt it. It didn't seem to affect her in the least bit. She was silent and crying. Her blood covered face streaked with shining blue tears.

Seras opened her blue eyes, looking out onto the barren land and sat up.

"What happened to you?" Alucard asked. She was silent and didn't face him.

"All I remember...is blood." she replied softly as her eyes closed and she fell backwards. As her body hit the ground, her dreamland vanished into darkness.

Alucard opened his eyes and saw the painful look on her face as tears fell silently from her still closed eyes. He vanished quickly, knowing that he could learn nothing else from her that night. Normally, he would be content, if not bored, with this job. Invading people's dreams just wasn't as much fun as it used to be, but she was different. He wanted more. More of her strange dreams, more information about her, and more time to do it. A grin fell on his face as he thought about how much fun she would be. If only he could make Integra keep her. That thought only made him chuckle as he thought of Seras like a cat.

"What's so funny, Alucard?" Integra asked, slightly annoying.

"Oh, nothing." he grinned. Integra sighed and was about to get back to her work when she looked down at the floor.

"Alucard?" she asked while lighting a cigar.

"Yes, Master?" he replied.

"Why is there blood on your feet?" she asked, more annoying than last time. Alucard hadn't even noticed that there was still blood on his feet. From her dream, maybe? That never happened before. Normally, things in dreams, stay in dreams. Only creatures with power can pull something from a dream and make it real. His gaze suddenly snapped back to Seras's room.

'Could she have...?' he thought, his grin vanishing into a look of confusion. That look only lasted a second before he grinned once again.

"I don't know." he stated. Integra didn't buy it, because she saw that look and his gaze slip away towards the room with Seras.

"Fine then. Tell me what you found out." she ordered, earning a fall in Alucard's grin.

"Nothing really. Parents must have died, and that's about it so far." he replied.

"So far? Alucard, I wanted to know everything about her. Not her parents must have died. Do you even know if they did for sure?" she seethed, causing Alucard grinned.

"No I don't and as far as everything else is concerned," he paused, "I thought we would take her back to the Hellsing manor to learn more." Integra practically fell out of her chair. This was out of character for Alucard. Since when did he take interest in bringing other people back to the manor.

"She isn't an animal, Alucard." she retorted.

"I know, but we can't let the Freak get her, right?" he grinned.

'Damn.' she thought, feeling defeated. That only widened his grin.

"I think Walter should tell her." Alucard added before vanishing.

"Tell who, what?" Walter asked as he came into the room with a tray of tea.

"Tell Seras that she's coming with us. Back to the Hellsing Organization." Integra said while taking a long drag of her cigar. Walter looked confused, but bowed.

"Yes, Sir Integra. However, may I ask why?" he added.

"She's hiding something from us. The girl knows more than she lets on, and we need to know what she does. Unfortunately, that means letting Alucard squeeze her dreams for information, but it must be done. To help keep out country safe and to protect her majesty." Integra stated while putting out the cigar.

Walter put a cup of tea in front of her and she thanked him before taking a sip.

"Do you think Miss Victoria will agree to any of this?" he asked. Integra lowered the cup, then placed it back down. Her eyes looked up at Walter before speaking.

"She doesn't have a choice in the matter. She has to come with us, no matter what. Understand, Walter?"

"Of course, Sir Integra." he bowed.

------------

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but I've been very busy. Now that I have some free time, I'm going to be writing again. Sorry this ones a bit on the short side, but I've been tweaking the plot and need some time to work it out. The next update is coming soon... I hope.


	6. Past and Present

**She Is My Sin**

_Ch. 6 Past and Present_

"Are you sure you don't need to sleep any longer, Miss Victoria. I would think that you'd need to rest much longer." Walter urged her to continue sleeping, or at least to lay in bed. Seras was standing in front of the window, staring out at the snow covered city. She turned a bright grin to Walter as he stood by the door.

"I'm sure, Walter. I'm perfectly fine. Besides, I've been sleeping far too much I think." Walter sighed, but Seras didn't notice because her attention was back on the city. Under the early morning sunlight, it was practically glowed. The hotel sat on a hill that overlooked the whole town and this room was on the top floor, so the view was really breath taking.

"Miss Victoria." Walter called. Seras jumped a little and turned to face him and gave an apologetic look. "I asked if you'd like some breakfast?" he restated.

"Oh! Um... no thank you. My stomach has been a little..." she trailed off, trying to find the right word to finish, but Walter only nodded.

"Yes. Well then, I suppose if that's the case, you should rest some more." he stated with a bit a humor in his voice. Seras giggled as he bowed and quietly left. Once she was done laughing, she sighed and turned back to the window. When she was small, her parents died. That's pretty much all she knew. Ever since she was rescued from her old home, she forgot everything. Her parents names, where she had lived, what her life was like, what happened the night they died, and what they were like. God how she wished she had not forgotten them, but perhaps there was a reason for her loss of memory.

Slowly shaking her head, she turned away from the window. Integra had been very kind to her since the other night. Not only had she kept Seras away from Leon, but she had also provided her with a new and more winter appropriate outfit. It was a pair of thick black pants and a white turtle neck. The sleeves were a little long and the pants a little baggy, but she wouldn't complain. Seras had always been a very humble and grateful person. Never complaining and always doing as she was told.

Another sigh. Oh, what to do now? Seras plopped herself down onto the bed and fell backwards. Her arms spread out as she laid with her legs hanging off the side of the newly made bed. Her fingers ran over the soft fabric, loving the way it felt against her skin. She grinned to herself and rolled over, pulling her legs up to her chest and nuzzling into the bed. Walter wanted her to rest, but she couldn't resist the urge to move. She rolled over onto her other side and her large, blue eyes stared at the door. Seras got to her feet and almost ran to the door.

Turning the brass knob slowly, she eased it open. Just enough to see into the main room. Integra's desk was at the back of the room and she was currently not there. So, she eased the door open a little more. The room was empty and there was no sign of anyone. Carefully, she crept out of her room and softly closed the door behind her. Making her way across the room to the main doors, she carefully opened them. Seras slipped out, completely unnoticed. She grinned as she jogged off down the hallway to the end and turned left.

Alucard frowned as he entered Seras' room. It was completely empty. Where had she gone and when did she leave? Sometimes, he really hated his job. He frowned and went off to find her.

It only took a small staircase before she reached a door that lead to the roof. Eagerly, she pushed it open and let a blast of cold air rush past her. Her feet took off without her brain. She ran to the ledge and knelt down, leaning her head over the edge and staring in amazment at the town below.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" a male voice asked from behind her. Seras' shoulders slumped just slightly, but she never stopped her gazing at the city. "You know, they need you back. You're parents anyways... and I wouldn't mind having you back either." Leon walked up behind Seras and watched her.

"You know I..." she sighed, and set her head on her arms and looked off to the side. "I care about you Leon. I really do. I've known you ever since I was adopted. You were always my friend, and I'll never stop caring about you. Yet, I can't allow them to continue their horrible research."

"But, it's not horrible! Just look at what they can do, it's amazing! Look what they did for me!" he stated proudly. Seras stood up and spun around.

"Look what they did _to_ you!" she retorted angrily. Leon frowned and Seras turned back to looking at the town. "They made you into something you're not. You're not who you used to be." she said sadly. Leon's frown deepened as he grabbed Seras and spun her around. He tightly gripped her shoulders and stared at her down cast head.

"And who was I?" he demanded. Seras looked up at him with her large, sad eyes and he felt a pang of sorrow sting his heart.

"I remember, when I was ten. I got upset and climbed up a tree, swearing to never come down again. Do you remember why?" she asked. He softened his eyes momentarily.

"You're... parents said they were sending you to boarding school in France." he replied, loosening his grip.

"That's right." she nodded, then looked back to him. "I was so upset, that I ran to the oak tree and refused to come down. Then you came out. Do you remember what you did?"

"No." he lied.

"You told me that you would do anything to keep me from going away. The next thing I knew, you had gotten me down and dragged me all the way to them. You yelled at them and demanded that they let me stay in school in England. You said, 'If you choose to send her away, she won't be here to send away. I'll take her and we'll run away together!'. Eventually, they gave in and you and I were never closer, were we? We were inseperable since that point on, and after 10 years I was so sure that you'd understand me the most. Please, Leon." she begged. "Understand and respect my decision."

"Seras... I... I don't want to be just your friend. You know that! I want to be more for you." his eyes locked onto Seras' when he pulled her face up by her chin. Those big, blue eyes were shining with tears. Was she afraid, sad, happy, or something else? Maybe it was love, maybe not. He didn't care as he pushed his lips against hers.

Several nights ago, Leon had kissed her. It had been cold, forceful, and empty. Now, it was compassionate and full of emotion. It broke her heart to see him. It nearly killed her when he kissed her. Leon was her most cherished friend and she loved him, but not the same way he did. Artificial vampires. Her 'parents' were horrible. They had used him as an experiment and it pained her to see him like that.

After a moment he moved back, allowing her to breathe. She took in a deep breathe and shivered. With the sudden appearance of Leon, she had forgotten how cold it was.

"I won't." Leon stated as he released Seras. She stood back and stared up at his face as it fell.

"Won't what, Leon?" she asked softly. He sighed and turned away from her.

"I won't take you back yet, but I can't promise anything in the future. Just be careful. Don't let... those people touch you or hurt. If they do I'll..." he sighed and stopped himself. "See you around." He took a step, but stopped abruptantly.

Seras had thrown herself forward and locked her arms around him as best she could, hugging him from behind. She burried her face in his back.

"You'll get in trouble, you know." she said sadly, tears starting to roll down her face.

"I know." he replied while breaking her hug. He turned and pulled her gently into his arms.

"Goodbye Seras." he said.

"Goodbye Leon." she replied sadly. One moment he was there and the next he was gone. Completely vanished into the snowy wind. Seras stood there a few more minutes. Just staring off into the distance, not really focusing on anything. The cold wrapped around her and for an instant, she was completely numb.

"Miss Victoria?" came Walter's voice, though it sounded muffled to her. "Oh thank God. Alucard and I were searching for you everywhere, you can't believe how worried I've been... are you alright?" he asked when she didn't really respond to him.

"Oh. Yes, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see the view from up here. Sorry to have worried you. " she said, feeling quite dumb.

"It's alright." he sighed. "You look cold, we should get you inside before you catch something." Seras nodded as he ushered her inside. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Leon standing there.

She mouthed the words, 'I'll miss you'.

He smiled, a genuine smile and nodded. Then mouthed the words, 'I'll miss you too'. It triggered another memory in her mind and she smiled as the door closed, completely blocking him from view.

'I'll pray for you.' she thought while trying to listen to what Walter was saying.

:D

I wrote stuff! Yay! Kind of fluffy, I know. Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
